potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Davy Locksilver
Captain Davy Locksilver is currently a Pirate in search of war with the British Empire. 1698: Locksilver was born 1708: takes up lessons in wielding a blade at the age of ten, always wanting to do so since young. 1722: Locksilver joins the Royal Navy. 1725: Locksilver is promoted to Captain of the HMS Monarch, his top commanding officers, Toms and Wade. 1730: Locksilver retires from the Navy and his ship is passed down to Officer (Now Captain) Toms. 1740: Locksilver resorts to Piracy and quickly befriends his fellow Captain. 1747: The invasion of Tortuga began, resulting in the slaughter of dozens of Pirates, as well as Locksilvers comrade. Third Sea Lord Charles, as well as the well trained assassin, Major Bartholomew Swordfury, led the attack. 1747: Shortly after the battle, Locksilver allies Phillipe Clemente of Spain, and aids him in battling the East India Trading Company, the very men who attacked Tortuga. 1747-1748: Locksilver participates in many battles with the Spanish, from Fort Charles, to Naval Warfare out at sea. 1748: The Battle of Kingshead Fortress began, resulting in the deaths of many soldiers, as well as Officers of the Company. Charles is forced to make a hasty and unwilling retreat, injured by a bullet to the shoulder, fired from Locksilvers weapon. Davy also inured a young Officer named Ishmael Venables. Major Swordfury was also forced to retreat. 1749: Kingshead is retaken by the British and Locksilver is captured. 1750: Lord Jonathan Goldtimbers offers Locksilver a pardon that would ultimately gain him full freedom, so long as he privateers for Britain. He was also informed that Charles died in a storm shortly after escaping Kingshead. After given some time to decide, Davy agree'd to privateer for England. 1750: Locksilver privateers for England, but one of his Officers, Andrew Hoffman, comments to Colonel (Now Lord) Jack Stormrage of Davy's tactics, referring to the as being too merciful. Jack, not trusting Locksilver, has him arrested once more. But, as luck would have it, Davy was rescued by one of his long time friends, Edward Vulture, and together they made a hasty retreat. The two would later part ways, both having their differences. 1751: Andrew Hoffman continues an active search for Locksilver. Caribbean Sea 1751: "Faster you pathetic blighters!" The sound of Officer Simon Pratton's voice echoed throughout the bottom hold of the British War Frigate. For days, he and the other landsmen had been sailing the sea in search of Captain Davy Locksilver, former privateer of the British Empire. Patton stood above the sailors working in the harsh and cruel positions below deck. It was truly brutal labor that seemed to never have an end. Constant manning of the bilge pump caused sailors to become tired and unwilling to continue, but Patton was there to make sure every sailor followed his orders and remains at the task at hand. Andrew came below deck, shouting "Whats the hold up, Pratton!?" "We have men slouching sir! They refuse to continue on!" Andrew took out his pistol, clearly angered at the little to no motivation the sailors had. He aimed it at the ceiling, pulling the trigger, causing bits and pieces of wood from the top deck to fall to the watery deck below him. Every sailor looked as if they had jumped out of their skins, speeding up the turning of the bilge pump. Andrew holstered his flintlock, turning to Officer Pratton "They say your one of the most ruthless lot among my men. Try showing it once and a while will you?" he then made his way back up to the top deck, where he would pull out his spyglass and peer his eyes down upon the Jolly Roger, a known Pirate flag. The British Frigate had been chasing a pirate vessel across the Caribbean sea, desperately trying to catch up to it. Knowing the Pirate ship would out-run the British war vessel, Andrew commanded "Haul on the main brace, make ready the guns!" Hatches that were attached to the right side of the ship began to open, the tips of cannons coming out of them, ready to fire when given to the order to. Andrew barked another command "Turn her port-side men!" One of his Officers beside him made sure every man aboard heard him "Port side! Turn her now!" the ship turned left, readying to fire at any given moment. After awaiting the opportune moment, Andrew shouted "Fire!" and allowed his sailors to fire a chain shot at the pirate vessels mast, causing them both to come tumbling down, halting the ship dead in the waters. Andrew smiled "Pull us up next to her on the starboard side." the helmsmen positioned her exactly as his Captain ordered. To their surprise, the Pirates did not prepare to fight, but were surrendering, pleading for mercy. It was merely a light sloop, carrying at average, about 30 Pirates, opposed to the Frigates 200. Andrew commanded Officer Pratton to board the vessel with a few Marines, making sure no ones was hiding in waiting to spring a trap when they least expected. Pratton signaled that the ship was clear from any harm. Andrew himself then boarded, accompanied by 2 officers and 5 Marines. He made his way over to the Captain of the small sloop, kneeling before him so that they both locked eyes. The Captain had his hands up, shaking from fear, wondering if he were to make it out alive. Andrew nodded his head "Captain Bowen, I presume?" "Aye..." Bowen responded with his shaky voice "What is it that you want? We have no coin, nor did we attack any vessel of the crown." "The sea has turned to blood." Captain Hoffman preached "Capitan Salazar was rumored to have been released from the Devils Triangle. Hunting down various ships across the Caribbean. We sent the Monarch after a dutch bark, yet it never returned. Captain Toms was one of our finest among our ranks, did you happen to have anything to do with this?" "Salazar?..." Bowen went completely off topic, angering Andrew "I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked." he took out his sword, aiming it at the neck of Bowen "Perhaps I should do away at you now." "Wait!" Bowen pleaded "I am merely a sailor in search of a bit of coin! We have no quarrels with the British!" "Then perhaps you've heard or seen Captain Locksilver?" "Nay... Only Barbossa.... He rules these sea's now." little did Andrew know, that Bowen was Captain of one of Barbossa's ships within his fleet. Andrew disagreed "Only the British Empire will hold the power of the sea." He turned to his left, noticing a ship off in the distance. Above it, was a cloud, as if it were about to storm. The cloud only surrounded the vessel, which gave Andrew a chilling thought as to who its captain was. He got up, sparing the lives of every Pirate aboard the ship, making his way back to his own, followed by Officer Pratton and the Marines. Bowen, grateful for his life being spared, watched as the Frigate quickly made its way in the opposite direction of the Pirate Sloop. Feeling quite thirsty from all the trouble and worry Andrew had caused him, Bowen made his way over to a bucket filled with water, filling the ladle up with clean water and taking a sip, quenching his thirst. Bowen let out a sigh as he heard a bird flop to the right of him on the ships railing. He looked at it with utmost curiosity, wondering if he had been seeing things. The bird looked decayed, as if it had died months ago. One of its legs were missing, having the foot dislocated from the calf. He placed his hands in the water, dirtying it all up and throwing it all on his face, hoping that it would bring him back to his senses. He looked again, and the bird was gone. But, he did notice the same Vessel Andrew noticed, only it was much closer. As it became cleared and clearer, it was no ordinary ship. It was a shipwreck floating on water, its Captain, the ghostly pirate hunter, Salazar. Its hulls opened wide, raising from the water below. Bowen stood back, like it would do him any good, only to find himself peering into the eyes of the undead bird once again. He let out a shriek of terror as the ghostly ship came crashing down on top of him, cutting the ship in two, ending the Captains life, as well as everyone on board. Kingshead 1751: Andrew's vessel ported on the docks of Kingshead Fortress, the same Fortress that was retaken from the hands of Pirates two winters ago. As the ship was dispersed of all armed forces, Andrew made his way to the very top of Kingshead, where his superiors Office had been stationed. Lord William Brawlmartin stood looking out of the large, leaded window which overlooked the glistening Caribbean ocean. With Andrew walking in and greeting his superior, William turned to him, clearly angered at his subordinates interruption "Oh Captain. Always walking in at the wrong times." Andrew explained himself, trying to stay on the good side of Lord Brawlmartin "My apologies sir. I just thought it urgent to give you a report on Locksilvers whereabouts." "Go on then. Enlighten me." "We were at sea for nearly three days and found no trail of Locksilver or any who support him-" William interrupted "Allow to finish for you, Captain. Could it be that you gave up and decided to return here to bring me news of your failures?" "That's not it sir. You don't understand the threat circulating the Sea at the moment. An undead Captain roams the waters, killing any who stand in his way." "And you expect me to care for this? You took on a mission, Captain. You promised to have Locksilver swinging from the gallows in a weeks time. Three days have passed, with nothing but your failures to show for it." William opened the drawer to his desk, taking out a map and spreading it out on his table "Perhaps I'll need to find someone more capable in finding the coward." Andrew assured Lord Brawlmartin "I will not fail." before making his way out of the Lords office. William then turned to the window once more, pondering if Andrew had been speaking the truth, or if it was merely a tale told by yet another disturbed man. Tortuga, Kings Arm 1751: "My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold! There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold!" Cheerful songs were sung throughout the main Tavern within Tortuga, a known Pirate haven. At one of the tables, sat a lonesome man, drinking his way through the troubles in life. He had a brown, straggly beard, looking as if he had not bathed in days. His outfit though, was suitable for a Pirates attire. He wore an embellished black gold vest and a royal long coat with golden buttons to go on top of it. His shirt was completely white, covering his entire neck, with black embroidered trousers, as well as gold trimmed boots. Atop his head, was an ostrich hat with a single feather swayed across to the side. He took a sip from his mug as a man sat at the same table he had been sitting at. The man waited a moment before speaking "Captain Davy Locksilver?" Davy looked to the opposite end of the table, quickly recognizing the man "Matthew O'Malley." "What's happen to you Davy? A few months ago you were jabbering about warring Britain, and now your their puppet." "You haven't heard? I've been discharged from my position, deemed a traitor." "For what?" "Damned if I know." Matthew picked up a mug and took a sip himself, feeling the need to do so "Do you even have a ship, crew?" "I have a ship, but no crew." "Then I think its time you start recruiting." INEED TO EDIT : Killed Victims: Charles (caused) Wolf 2 (unnamed) EITC Officers 15 (unnamed) EITC Soldiers 4 (unnamed) Barbary Pirates